warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogues: Characters
(E/N - Anyone who wants to can edit the Rogues, Dog Pack, minor characters, etc. Write, guys! - Zaffie. Main Characters Swiftheart '''- Lithe grey tabby tom with clear amber eyes, formerly of SunClan. He is easygoing and caring, and fiercely defends his niece Sunkit. '''Icebreeze - Light gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes. She had an apprentice, Talonpaw, who was her late brother's only kit to survive into apprenticeship. She feels responsible for his death in the Great Fire. She tries to care for the others, but sometimes she can hardly pick herself up out of her nest when her thoughts of her lost family cloud her dreams. Her blue eyes cold deep memories of loss, but of a hope over the horizon. Shadepool - Shistar, write what you want here. Dawnlight - Maple, write what you want here. Maliceheart - A large fluffy, dark tabby with a black stripe across his chest. Formerly MoonClan; he is cool calm, and can be cocky, He is a natural flirt even when half the time he doesn't mean what he says Hailpaw - Pure snow-white she-cat, graceful slender shape, bright blue eyes, and a flowing tail. She is formerly of RainClan. She had a tragic past of not really knowing her parents. She had a sister called Fogpaw who died during the fire that destroyed the clans. Because she couldn't save her sister and just left her to die, Hailpaw feels responsible and regrets not saving her. She usually tries to act strong to not show the real pain she truly has and can be snappy sometimes to others, thought deep inside she is really firnedly and doesn't want getting to close to others in fear of losing them. Sunkit - Small orange-yellow she-cat with dark amber eyes. Sunkit was a SunClan cat, the daughter of Dovefeather and Mossfoot. She had a sister called Featherkit. Mossfoot died before Sunkit and Featherkit were born, and Shadowfoot became Dovefeather's mate. Dovefeather died in the fire, and it is believed that Featherkit died also. Sunkit is bouncy and playful, but also very intelligent for her age. She is forced to grow up faster than most kits after the fire. Swiftheart is Sunkit's only known surviving relative, he was Dovefeather's brother. Frostkit - Petal, write what you want here. Clan Cats Shadowfoot ''' '''Gorsefoot Echoflight '''- Echoflight was the medecine cat of MoonClan before the Great Fire. Her apprentice was Dawnlight. '''Talonpaw- Talonpaw was the last surviving member of Icebreeze's kin. He wanted to show that he would live, that he would let his family's spirt live on. He went back to camp to try to rescue cats. :That cost him everything. Emberpaw Fogpaw - Really pale silver she-cat with hazy dark blue eyes. She is Hailpaw's sister. When mischeiouvusly out of camp with her sister, she is the one that becomes aware of the smoke and rushes towards camp not letting Hailpaw catch up to her. When Hailpaw finds her, she is at the very edge of dying and after makign her sister save herself by leaving she is killed instantely by the falling ceiling of the burning nursery. Dovefeather - Dovefeather was the daughter of the leader of SunClan, Leafstar. Leafstar had three children, Dovefeather, Swiftheart, and Bluekit, who died when she was a kit. Dovefeather's mate was Mossfoot, who died before Dovefeather's two kits, Featherkit and Sunkit were born. Dovefeather than had a new mate, Shadowfoot, but they never had any kits together. Dovefeather died in the Great Fire. Featherkit '''- Featherkit was Sunkit's sister. They were good friends. Featherkit's father was Mossfoot, and her mother was Dovefeather. Her fate is unknown, as Sunkit was separated from her in the Great Fire, and Dovefeather, Featherkit's mother, was found dead by her mate Shadowfoot. '''Brightpelt Adderscale Leafpaw Icestar - The leader of SunClan before the Great Fire. He died in it. His deputy was Mossfoot, Sunkit and Featherkit's father. When Mossfoot died, the deputy was another random cat. Rogue Group Ridge Bird Creek Margot Dog Pack Creed Bear Fang Adelar Users Zaffie Ravenflight92 Shigura Leopardkit Maplefern Hiddensun Petalbreeze ToaIgnika44